leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/A Sivir Change
Introduction Been during some theory buffing on Sivir and I'm just wondering what people's opinions on them. I want to state that my objective is more focused on giving incentive to auto-attack more. Second, I try to avoid adding mechanics or creating an all new ability. In other words, try to avoid adding anything that isn't already in the ability (besides changing numbers). I do this because, let's face it, if you could add anything you want, many strange thing occur such like me once reading someone wanting her Q to teleport Sivir by pressing Q again. Third, no range increase. I'm 99% sure that Riot intended to give her extremely short range, seeing how she began below 500 before getting buff there. So let's just pretend that isn't possible. And lastly, if you believe Sivir doesn't need a buff, well then... this blog isn't for you. Before we Begin Here is Sivir's kit, in case you forget. Sivir hurls her crossblade to a target location, which then returns to her. Enemies in its path take physical damage, with 20% reduced damage to each subsequent target, down to a minimum of 40%. Each enemy can be damaged only twice. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1075 }} Sivir's next autoattack deals additional physical damage and bounces to 5 additional targets, dealing 20% less damage with each bounce. On-hit effects still apply only to the attacked target. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Sivir creates a magical barrier that lasts up to 3 seconds which blocks a single enemy ability used on Sivir. If an ability is blocked by the shield, Sivir regains 150 mana. |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} Sivir's battle prowess emanates for 10 seconds, increasing her attack speed and movement speed by 20%. Nearby allies gain the movement speed bonus and half of the attack speed bonus for the duration, even if they do not remain in range of Sivir |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} }} My Buffs NOTICE: I am not suggesting all these buffs together. I have categorized them as a set to separate them. At most, I am suggesting two sets and the nerf to help balance it. Most likely, I think one set of change is enough. Repeat, I am not suggesting all these buffs together. ;Mana Adjustments to Improve Spell Shield Her mana costs are really high, which many believe it's balanced around Spell Shield's mana refund. This create a binary system. Her other mana costs depend on getting mana back from it frequently and failing to block an ability causes a lot of issues. The change increases the frequency while trying to balance the mana refund during the early game while improving it's late game. This set of change should require the nerf set as well. * : Mana cost decreased to from . * : Mana cost decreased to 35 from 40. * : ** Mana cost decreased to 50 from 75. ** Mana regain change to 70 (5 Sivir's level) from 150. (gross mana gain change to 25-110 from 75) ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Sussessful block lowers Spell Shield's cooldown by 4 seconds. ;Utility Buff Through Ultimate This is Sivir biggest utility spell. Lowering the cooldown will improve Sivir's overall mobility, and allow her to make more play often. This ultimate is what really makes her different from all the other Marksmen there is and I think making this strong will allow her to have a role that other Marksmen cannot cover. * : ** Cooldown decrease to from . (Could be 90-70 if a bit too much.) ** Channel/Cast animation remove. <--- I list this, but I assume Riot is going to make this change with the visual update. ;Utility Buff Through Spell Shield Something I thought. It would make Spell Shield blocks a lot more important and grant some utility. That's about it I can think about. * : Successive block grants Sivir her passive. ;Basic Improvement Improve her dueling potential that isn't through burst. Also, she has short range. I think she deserves having high attack speed. Each time she attack, she does put herself in danger range for most champions. * Attack Speed per level increase to 4% from 3.28% ;Nerf is Needed (for Balance's Sake) Nerfs I think that are fine. Also, the boomerang blade nerf would prompt players rank it over Ricochet because Boomerang blade has more counter play. Not all the nerfs need to be together. * : ** Cooldown change to from 9. <--- early game nerf, mid game buff. ** Damage decreased to from . * : Shield duration decreased to 2 from 3. Conclusion Well, those are my theory crafting. I would love to hear your opinions on this. Also, I would love to hear what you consider flaws in Sivir's kit and ideas you have to improve her. But if you do suggest to improve her, please try to refrain from adding huge mechanical changes to Sivir. Also, I would suggest to try to avoid passive boosting on an ability. Anyways, thank you for taking your time in reading this. I will love to read your opinions. Category:Custom champions